familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Susannah Woods (1736-?)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Robert Cowan (1732-1784) Cmnt<---> There is supposed to be a land deed in Robert's name, in Washington Co TN, dated October 26, 1789. which would place his DOD 5 years later than 1784. Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry Susannah is believed to be the daughter of Michael Woods and Ann Lambert Michael's will Will of Michael Woods: Witten May 29, 1776. Approved March 11, 1777. In the name of God, Amen, I, Michael Woods, of the County of Botetourt in Virginia, being weak of body but of perfect mind and memory blessed be God and calling to mind the mortality of my body and that it is appointed for all men to die, do the twenty ninth of May on thousand seven hundred and seventy six make this my last Will and Testament. I give my soul into the hands of Almighty God who gave me beseeching his grace over acceptance thereof nothing doubting but I shall receive it again at the gene ral resurrection by the mighty power of God, my body I recommend to the earth from whence it was taken to be buried in a Christian like and decent m anner at the discretion of my executors here after name to-------as touching such worldly estate as it has pleased God to bless me with in this life. I dispose of and bequeath of it in the manner and form following (to wit) I give to my well beloved daughter JANE BUSTER and her heirs one English shilling, also I give to my beloved daughter SUSANNAH COWN and her heirs one shilling like I also give my son SAMUEL WOODS and his heirs one shilling like manner also I give to my beloved daughter ELIZABETH SHEPHERD and her heirs one shilling like money also I give to my beloved son WILLIAM WOODS and his heirs one English shilling also I give to my beloved daughter MAGDALENE CAMPBELL and her heirs one shilling like money also I gi ve to my beloved son DAVID WOODS and his heirs and assigns twenty pounds o ut of the first bonds due from Burch together with the eighty pounds alrea dy paid to William Bowyer and I appoint him and the said David, my heir ,. Also I give to my beloved daughter MARTHA WOODS the sum of five poun ds current money and a black mare colt now a yearling; also I give my belo ved daughter SARAH WOODS the sum of five pounds current money and a yearli ng mare colt a roan also I give to my beloved wife, ANN WOODS, five poun ds out of the first bonds due from Burch's estate to me for her use and t he support of my two youngest daughters ANN and MARGARET and to be p ut to use for that purpose. I give also to my wife her bed and furniture a nd three cows and calves and a horse to use as she pleases and whose she p leases and her maintenance on the plantation during life if agreeable to h erself to stay there and that without control. and appoint my beloved s on DAVID WOODS and loving friend, JOHN BOWYER, Esqr. my executors to ord er and see that this my will shall be performed according to my intent a nd desire and I revoke, disanul all former Wills and Testaments by me sign ed acknowledging this only to my Last Will and no other given under my ha nd and seal the day and date above written. Signed, sealed, pronounced a nd declared in the presence of us who were then present. Witnessed by JOHN LOGAN & CHARLES LAMBERT s/s MICHAEL WOODS At a court held for Botetourt County the 11th of March 1777 this instrument of writing was presented in Court by DAVID WOODS one of the executo rs as for the Last Will and Testament of MICHAEL WOODS, deceased and prov ed by the oath of John Logan, George Daugherty and Charles Lambert witness es and ordered to be recorded. ChildList Family History Notes Records References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template